Family
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: It was then that the box started to morph, and so did the king of the sea, his laughing, I remember from so long ago, 'Korn,' I murmured the demons name venom lacing my voice. Humor/Adventure/Family and more, enjoy. Immortal!Oc that helps Percy, and good!Luke, Demons, a completely knew take on immortals. Eventual betrayal by one or two demis.


Hello here go's PJO

Family

Chapter One

Deals

Family didn't used to mean much once but some how it also meant everything, I mean it used not to mean anything and yet it also used to be everything. Confusing I know but family is confusing and I still get very confused myself, but hey life is confusing.

I mean family is the best and the worst, it's crazy and unpradictable like a storm on the sea, and yet it can be as gentle as a new born kitten. Forgiving and unforgiving like one moment you brake a important vause their ok with it, then when you mess with someone they love they'll mess you up.

They bicker, and forgive, sometimes they threten other family members, and you have to chose between saving one or the rest. Some times you can save them all and other times you can't. Family can be sad or happy but hey it's crazy wacky family love and some times you just wouldn't traid it for anything, and other times your tiered of them. But most of the time you can forgive.

Forgive me I still haven't told you my name. Kathrina Blake, wife to Zellious Blake, I am the goddess of family, caos, insanity, reasoning, curiosity, wit, jokes, charm, the elements, time, and portals. My husbend Zellious is the god of caos, and portals, he can also be a bit flirtious with mortals. Then again so can I but we still love each other deeply, let me tell you some backround before our story comences.

"Kathrina," Zellious called comming down a marble hall.

"Don't you know it's unlucky to see your bride before the wedding?" I chimmed from behind him, I latched my arms around his neck so he couldn't see me.

"We don't need luck," he reminded me I giggled when he ducked and spun around to kiss me on the lips, "did I mention how gorgous you are in that thing?" He indicated to my knee length safire blue dress that shimmered just slightly.

"Let me think," I pretended to think hard.

"Your gorgous, and I love you," he mummered, I laughed and he showed me a golden apple, "forever right?"

"Until forever stops," I mused playfully.

"You drive me crazy, " he whispered into my ear.

"Well that's the ide,." I pecked his lips and excaped his grip, "get out their it's almost starting."

I watched my soon to be husbend depart with a tip of his imaginary hat, and a smirk on his face, he passed Aphrodite whp walked in smiling widly.

"Darling you look gorgous." She chimed I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks for getting thing's ready," I said, it must have come as a shock because I never really hug anyone, well besides Zellious but not the point.

"Just glad to have you in the family," I grinned but turned my head towards the sound of the starting music.

"I've faced down lots of really freaky stuff with out an ounce of fear, but when my wedding starts I'ma all messed up," I huffed annoyed at the shear stupidity of the idea.

"It happens."

That happened like a 100 years before amarica was founded, when the greeks ruled england, I came from a hole diffrent demention that was actually modern, but around the time amarica was founded, Zellious seamed to be more distant.

"What's the matter?" I had questioned him, and he wouldn't look at me, as if he was ashamed over something, "tell me!" I insisted with the don't lie or beat around any bushes, or so help me glare that made him spill almost every secret he ever had.

"I had an affair," I was unable to talk for a moment, it was like someone had yanked my heart out.

Why? I mean our sex life was grate and we where open, and all that, I couldn't understand why he would look at another woman, if we had a siren in the room he'd always ignore her, I know that for a fact considering a siren did try and steal him a while back.

"I don't understand why?" I asked their was no anger just confusion, we sat on the couch before he started to explain.

"I was drunkish, she was drunkish," he said, "she was attractive, and funny, one thing led to another and before I knew it, we had you know."

"When?" I asked still their wasn't any anger, which I knew he was confused about, I always confused him.

"Three months ago," I knew our children where listening intently, but I ignored that, he had kept this from me for so long.

"Is she with child?" He hesitated unsure as to my reaction, "Zellious you know I wont harm a child for their parents wrong, which I'm still debating if it is or not."

"She is with child," he relented, and closed his eyes waiting for me to lash out, and start trying to rip his head off.

"Let's get one thing strait," I started shaking my finger as if scolding a child, he looked up I slapped him before continuing, "If you _ever_ keep that kind of thing from me for more then a week again, I'm going to impale you with my entire sword collection!" I stated standing to my feet, "I know it's easy to slip after a few hundrid years, I have no resentment but if you give me a hard time if I end up slipping I'll kick your ass."

"I thought you'd be mad," he deffended I glared slightly.

"I'm annoyed but lets make a promise."

"On the river or..."

"A promise only means something if you keep it with out a threat, and we have been together for a few life times it's bound to happen, love each other or no," I sighed he waited knowing I had more to say, "just promise you will never harm a child resulting from an affair, I will do the same, and I mean because I gave birth to them or one of your girls had a kid."

"Fair enough," he said after a moment of debaiting with himself, "we have to love them eqilly, that means we _both_ clame them, and protect them."

"Agreed Mr. Blake," I kissed his forehead lovingly, "it still stings though," I mused, he kissed me and I fell in love with him all over again like always.

"Leave before you wittness what we had to do to make you children," Zellious shot towards our immortal children, I laughed and kissed him well aware of them all running away.

"I love you so much jerk," I muttered, he smiled a daziling smile that I never ammited but would get me to do almost anything.

"I know it," he purred and we continued intemently...

That was all before well your going to have to wait and find out, it most likely will take five chapters or more depending on my evilness mahahahaha! Love you darlings, please review kindly!


End file.
